jasons_rampagefandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave
'Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave '''is a fanfiction written by The Swooce and the second and final story in the Friday the 13th series by Swooce. Synopsis ''Three years after the events at Crystal Lake, Kenny and Jenny are sent to Pinehurst to get their lives back on track. However, when Jason returns with a vengeance and old problems begin rising, Kenny and Jenny will need to race against Jason in order to save their friends...and themselves. Plot Through a number of flashbacks, it is revealed that despite the efforts of Jenny, Kenny was diagnosed with PTSD and drifted away from both Jenny and Tommy Jarvis. Seeking help, he confides in Randall Blackburne, who eventually suggests that Kenny to back to Crystal Lake. After a number of successful trips, Randall eventually takes Kenny inside the camp, where Kenny is incredibly unnerved and annoyed at Randall's persistence. Eventually, after going to where Adam Palomino died, he finds Randall with a knife in his neck. Weeks after the incident and meeting with Randall's ex-wife, Kenny enrolls in college and during a trip to Canada, has a episode and is sent home. He meets a psychiatrist who reveals that before his death, Randall admitted him into Pinehurst. In the present day, Kenny along with a sleeping Jenny are sent to Pinehurst, where Kenny meets the handicapped head of Pinehurst, Marco McBride. After a tour and when Marco tells Kenny about the events that happened a number of years ago, Kenny has another episode which results him in getting knocked out. The next day, Kenny reunites with Jenny, who reveals she was sent to Pinehurst for suicidal attempts, and later, they meet stoner Mitch Floyd, biker Francine "Fox" Charles, Jenny's brother Johnny Myers, rich and sadistic Marion Parish, quiet Sierra Losecar, upbeat Jerry Devins, Jerry's girlfriend Selena Duncans, kind Alicia Olivo, and ambitious Victoria Sanders. While eating, Kenny nearly has an episode from prankster Shaun Fennick, who scares Kenny with a hockey mask. They are eventually interrupted by police sirens, who arrive at Pinehurst to deliver careless and rude Lyle Miller and his girlfriend Daphne Craigson. They are also confronted by racist Bob Grissom and his wife Edna, and after hurling insults at the residents, are encountered and harassed by Benny Hummer until he is scared off by Shaun. A while later, after everyone finishes their work, Kenny and Jenny get close until they are interrupted by Marion, who had a crush on Kenny that he doesn't reciprocate. Meanwhile, Alicia walks off and is attacked and killed by a person, who rams a roasting stick down her throat. Additionally, after Victoria rejects Shaun after he asks her out, she is killed by the person with a harpoon gun through the jaw. Marco notices this and he and Kenny go to find out where they are, where they begin getting suspicious after they find the fired harpoon gun. Their investigation is cut short when Kenny brutally attacks Lyle after he goes through his stuff and Johnny and Sierra inform Kenny and Marco that Bob and Edna had been murdered. In a flashback, it is revealed the person broke into the house and murdered Edna by burning her face on the stove and Bob by stabbing his hands with corkscrews and gouging his eyes out. It is also revealed that the bodies were missing, and fearing that one of them would be next, Marco requests no one leave the building, but Lyle, Daphne, Jerry, Selena, and Sierra disobey and sneak out. Kenny and Jenny get more closer until Marion interrupts again and proceeds to cruelly mock Jenny until Marco steps in. When Kenny is infuriated when Marco reveals he can't do much with Marion due to her father providing funding, Marco angrily and furiously yells at Kenny about how poor therapists were. After comforting Jenny, Kenny asks Marco what happened, and he reveals that he lost his brother to a drunk driver and also became handicapped as a result. When Marco yells more at Kenny about how lucky Kenny is, Kenny shoves Marco and yells back, causing Marco to apologize profusely. Meanwhile, Sierra is standing guard with Jerry and Selena having sex in a cabin nearby and she is ambushed and has her head crushed with a wrench by the person, who then goes after Jerry and Selena and kills Jerry by slitting his throat on glass and breaking Selena's back. Meanwhile, Marco, realizing there's no other choice, decides to evacuate Pinehurst with the shuttle bus, but realizes Lyle has the keys. During this time, Lyle is having sex with Daphne when suddenly, the person ambushes and kills Daphne by stabbing her through the head with a branch and then kills Lyle by ripping his face in half. Kenny goes to get the keys, and when he gets to the location of the keys, he finds the corpses of the residents, the Grissoms, and Benny. When the person arrives with the corpses of Lyle and Daphne, Kenny is able to grab the key and escape, but the person is revealed to have followed Kenny and proceeds to murder Johnny by hacking him to death with an axe. When the residents get inside the residence, Marion yells at Jenny while she is devastated over her brother's death, and when she attempted to leave, she is sliced in half by the person. Kenny attempts to get the person's attention, and is nearly killed by the person but Shaun is able to save him. After Shaun is injured and thrown out a window, Kenny is able to help Shaun get to the car along with Francine, Mitch, and Marco, and he and Jenny are about to leave via boat when Kenny realizes the residence is on fire. Not wanting to lose his possessions, Kenny confronts the person and after a battle, Kenny is able to unmask the person, revealing the killer as Randall, who explains he became Jason as a result of being diagnosed with cancer, and the death of his son at the hands of Marco's brother, Garth, and the divorce from his wife. When Randall attempts to attack Kenny, they are separated and Kenny is eventually pinned under some rubble by his arm. About to give up, a number of apparitions of the dead counselors convince him to amputate his arm and cauterize it. After Kenny amputates, he uses his friend's items as armor and weapons, and with them, is able to defeat Randall and wound him. However, as he's about to escape with Jenny, Randall tries to drown Kenny in a last attempt to kill him, but Marco returns and saves him and drags Randall down into the lake to drown him and sacrifice himself, with both drowning in the lake. A dream occurs while Kenny is passed out after being pulled from the lake with the apparitions of Rob Dier, Tiffany Cox, Brandon Wilson, Vanessa Jones, Eric LaChappa, A.J. Mason, Chad Kensington, Deborah Kim, and Adam, who praise him for surviving for them. When Kenny wakes up, he finds out that Jenny, Mitch, Francine, and Shaun were able to survive, and informs them of Marco's death. He and Jenny then kiss, and years later, both wed with Mitch and Francine being engaged and Shaun becoming a celebrity and Tommy Jarvis being assigned as Kenny's best man and the apparitions of the counselors of Crystal Lake and the Pinehurst residents attending Kenny's wedding. The story ends with it being revealed that Shaun became a multi-millionaire, Francine and Mitch getting married and having a daughter named Jessica, Tommy's house being revamped into a camp, Kenny and Jenny having three sons named after Adam, Marco, and Johnny, and the survivors keeping in contact to this day. Cast * Kenny Riedell (Protagonist) * Jenny Myers (Dueteragonist) * Marco McBride (Tritagonist) * Randall Blackburne (Antagonist) * Mitch Floyd * Francine "Fox" Charles * Shaun Fennick * Marion Parish * Johnny Myers * Lyle Miller * Daphne Craigson * Jerry Devins * Selena Duncans * Victoria Sanders * Alicia Olivo * Bob Grissom * Edna Grissom * Benny Hummer * Tommy Jarvis * Adam Palomino (Apparition) * Rob Dier (Appartition) * Chad Kensington (Apparition) * Tiffany Cox (Apparition) * Eric LaChappa (Apparition) * Deborah Kim (Apparition) * Brandon Wilson (Apparition) * A.J. Mason (Apparition) * Vanessa Jones (Apparition) * Cathy * Randall's Daughter * Garth McBride (Mentioned and Apparition) * Paul Conjay * Crissy Laker * Mark Rodimer * George Morgan * Debbie Tamirel * Laura Rossell * Randall's Son (Mentioned) * Stacey Marsh * Trish Jarvis * Pam Roberts * Reggie Winter * Malcolm Jarvis * Roy Burns (Mentioned) Deaths * Roy Burns (Offscreen) * Garth McBride (Offscreen) * Randall's Son (Offscreen) * Alicia Olivo * Victoria Sanders * Edna Grissom * Bob Grissom * Sierra Losecar * Jerry Devins * Selena Duncans * Daphne Craigson * Lyle Miller * Benny Hummer (Offscreen) * Johnny Myers * Marion Parish * Randall Blackburne * Marco McBride Chapters * The Beginning * Welcome to Pinehurst * Meeting the Residents * Calm Before the Storm * The Storm Approaches * Strange Things * Recovery * Tensions Rising * What we Learn * Revelations * The Man Behind the Mask * He's Back * After the Storm Reception While not as popular as the original, it received critical acclaim for Kenny's development, change in setting, reveal of Randall, writing style, and closeness to the films. Trivia * Originally, the story was meant to take place at Higgins Haven, but was changed in favor of Pinehurst. ** Additionally, Kenny was meant to have a Tommy Jarvis-type role, and Francine "Fox" Charles was going to be the protagonist. Had this happened, Francine would've been the first female protagonist in Swooce's stories. * This is the final story in Swooce's F13 stories.